


Cup of tea

by Sarandom_8



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: 4x03, M/M, Missing Moments, Sentimental, season 4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Baker Street è stata ricostruita, tutto è al proprio posto; i casi continuano, ma Sherlock ha qualcosa da dire.





	Cup of tea

Dopo la ricostruzione di Baker Street.

Dopo il comico smile giallo con lo spray di John e i fori provocati dai proiettili di Sherlock sul muro, il loro appartamento era ancora vivo, dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto.

Nuovi casi sbucavano dai giornali o dagli articoli su internet ogni giorno; Lestrade era fiero di aver sempre saputo delle capacità di Sherlock e del suo intelletto, a differenza di tutti coloro che lo avevano sempre reputato un fenomeno da baraccone.

Baker Street era sempre aperta a chiunque servisse, per ogni piccola storia - per quanto fosse insignificante rispetto al Problema Finale.

Tutto poteva sembrare essere tornato alla normalità; ogni fenomeno regolare, ogni cosa al suo posto.

Ma non era così.

Qualcosa di inquietante e quasi fastidioso turbava l'animo di Sherlock.

Negli ultimi tempi, il detective continuava insistentemente ad avvertire la mancanza di qualcosa. Odiava sentirsi in quel modo, e ci mise un po' a capire cosa non andasse in lui proprio perché l'unica cosa al mondo sulla quale si era sempre rifiutato di riflettere erano le sue emozioni più intense.

Ora lo sapeva. Era consapevole di cosa gli facesse tanto male dentro.

Era impaurito dai sentimenti di John.

Quella volta era un tardo pomeriggio di Ottobre; i due erano appena tornati a casa da un’altra delle consuete avventure. Il moro sedeva nella sua stanza accanto alla finestra, il viso calmo. Avevano trovato una ragazza scomparsa da casa, riuscendo a portarla dai suoi genitori con successo immediato.

Sherlock stava guardando la strada grigia e trafficata di Londra, ed un cane dal pelo marroncino che annusava il terreno attirò la sua attenzione.

L'uomo alzò di poco le sopracciglia, ed un sorriso impercettibile gli increspò le labbra secche. Aveva sempre desiderato avere un cane, e l’unica cosa che aveva sempre voluto quanto un cane era un migliore amico.

Lui non se l’era ricordato. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo?

Il cane alzò la testa e stavolta prese ad annusare l’aria. Sherlock sorrise; una mano sul vetro per scansare di lato la tenda e guardarlo meglio.

Il cane iniziò a scodinzolare, una piccola testa bruna lo abbracciò ed il cucciolo leccò dolcemente la guancia al bambino che rise.

Gli resero la visione appannata, ed il naso divenne umido. Gli tremò il petto.

Non si era mai sentito in quel modo, e tutti i suoi ricordi emersero come un fiume in piena che distrugge una diga protettrice. Ogni le peripezie che ricordava di aver fatto con Victor e il loro ultimo gioco si ripresentarono nella sua grande mente, lasciandogli uscire una lacrima calda.

Lui aveva continuato a chiamarlo, ma lui non aveva mai risposto…tranne quella volta quando aveva avuto bisogno di un telefono ed uno sconosciuto non gli aveva prestato il suo. Quando aveva deciso di risolvere il puzzle di quell’uomo distrutto, e quell’uomo distrutto aveva riempito il suo isolamento.

Sherlock pianse a dirotto, tremando. Non riusciva a fermarsi. Le sue gambe ebbero un fremito, e lui crollò sul tappeto, una mano a tenerlo su e l’altra ancora ad artigliare la tenda.

«Sherlock?» Si sentì la voce ovattata di John proveniente dalle scale. La porta si aprì di colpo. «Sherlock.» ripeté l'altro uomo, con voce ferma.

John entrò nella stanza, gli occhi leggermente preoccupati, chiudendo delicatamente l'uscio. «Stai bene?» gli chiese.

Adesso, Sherlock non poteva far altro che dire la verità, come John aveva fatto con lui. Era giusto così, nonostante gli costasse molto

«No. Non sto bene...» fu la risposta tremolante del moro, che ancora si ostinava a guardare il suolo, le lacrime che cadevano sul pavimento come una leggera pioggia. John fu subito accanto a lui, il palmo timidamente poggiato sulla spalla del suo migliore amico. «Cos'è successo?» gli domandò, cercando di trasmettergli calma. Non era abituato ad uno Sherlock in quelle condizioni.

«T-tutto...» rispose l'altro, e si asciugò il volto con un gesto frenetico, come a voler scacciare via ciò che lo stava tormentando.

John esitò, fissando il profilo umido dell'uomo che amava più di sé stesso. No, non sopportava di vederlo in quello stato, specialmente non dopo aver conosciuto quell'uomo freddo e calcolatore che pareva non scomporsi di fronte a nulla.

«Vieni qui.» Le braccia di John furono lì per lui e Sherlock non aspettò che ripetesse il gesto per cedere lentamente ed abbracciarlo, la testa ricciuta premuta contro il petto dell'altro. Sherlock amava in segreto la sua stretta calda; si sentiva protetto; amava la forza di quell'uomo meraviglioso intorno a sé, le mani sulle sue spalle ed il suo collo.

«Mi dispiace...» mormorò il moro.

«Non devi dirlo... Non devi.» gli rispose John, e gli accarezzò la schiena. Il cuore gli stava martellando in petto, e pregò inutilmente che Sherlock non se ne avvedesse.

«Vieni, vieni sul letto.» gli sussurrò John. Pian piano, lo fece alzare e sdraiare sul materasso, e gli mise una coperta leggera addosso. Stese seduto accanto a lui finché non smise di piangere, sforzandosi di cacciare indietro le proprie, di lacrime. «Rosie sta dormendo, vuoi... qualcosa per cena?» gli chiese a bassa voce ad un certo punto, mentre era chino su di lui, guardandolo negli occhi e cercando di farlo sentire meglio.

Gli occhi di Sherlock erano aperti, ma persi, arrossati, rivolti verso il tetto.

John era consapevole del fatto che non gli avrebbe risposto in quel momento. Conosceva quello sguardo. Il suo amico aveva ben altro per la testa. «Ascoltami... ho da dirti una cosa... ma non rimanerci male.» iniziò a farfugliare il moro, respirando a fatica per la tensione. Non ci era abituato. Non ci era decisamente abituato.

John aggrottò le sopracciglia, e posò una mano sul dorso dell'altra. «No. Non ci resto male. Dimmi.» mormorò, nonostante non sapesse di che si trattasse. Voleva solo calmarlo al momento.

Sherlock tacque per un altro po' di tempo, e si morse un labbro.

«Io... ti amo, John.» Chiuse immediatamente gli occhi, come a ripararsi da qualcosa. Aveva speso un lungo periodo di tempo per capirlo, ma questo era il momento della resa. Ormai lo sapeva. Ormai aveva smesso di far guerra contro le sue emozioni e di soffocarle del tutto.

John lo guardò, senza sorpresa nel viso, solo... tenerezza, calma e comprensione. Schiuse le labbra, per poi richiuderle e stirarle in un sorriso lieve. «Lo so.» disse, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi che si erano appena riaperti.

Sherlock si accigliò.

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«L'ho sempre saputo.» rispose John, gentilmente, lasciandolo basito.

Sherlock lo fissò per vari secondi, cercando di interpretare la sua espressione senza successo. No no no. Dannate, splendide emozioni che gli davano alla testa...

«Allora...perché?» chiese semplicemente.

«So chi tu sei...veramente. Io non sono così, ho i miei bisogni... ma-» Si girò per guardare la stanza; osservò tutto confusamente per poi tornare su Sherlock. «Questo posto. Noi apparteniamo a questo posto. Noi apparteniamo qui, i-in molti modi.»

«Ma... chiaramente non mi ami.»

John scosse il capo. «Sì invece, Sherlock. Sono qui. Non è forse questa una prova? Non sappiamo stare lontani.» ammise finalmente, scrollando le spalle.

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. «Quindi, questo è amore?»

«Così stanno le cose.»

«E le cose non fanno schifo.» Sherlock lo guardò.

«Esatto.» John fece per allontanarsi, ancora nella sua giacca nera.

Stava per andarsene quando si ricordò e si voltò: «Lestrade ha chiamato.»

Sherlock si alzò, e si sedette subito sul letto, come se avesse ritrovato chissà quale forza. «Abbiamo del lavoro da fare.» Mise le gambe fuori dal letto, poggiando i piedi sul tappeto. John rimase fermo sulla porta osservandolo; bussò e Sherlock si girò.

«Tazza di thè?" gli chiese, con affetto profondo negli occhi blu.

Sherlock sorrise: «Certamente.»


End file.
